


Yardrat Advanced

by PaperFox19



Series: Advanced Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tails, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Goku landed on Yardrat after his fight with Frieza. There he trained to gain control of his new power as a Super Saiyan. The Yardratians had all kinds of techniques and skills for Goku to learn, and since him and his friends helped their planet by diverting the Ginyu Force and Frieza Forces that had been attacking their world.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Advanced Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Yardrat Advanced

Goku landed on Yardrat after his fight with Frieza. There he trained to gain control of his new power as a Super Saiyan. The Yardratians had all kinds of techniques and skills for Goku to learn, and since him and his friends helped their planet by diverting the Ginyu Force and Frieza Forces that had been attacking their world.

Chapter 1 Training

Goku was a saiyan raised on Earth, his original name being Kakarot. He had the power of the saiyans running through his veins, but lacked saiyan training, so he was a wild monster when he transformed into an Ozaru. Because of this his tail was removed so he wouldn’t be a danger for Earth.

He had accepted this fact, but wished he could have his tail back as he always felt stronger with his tail than without. He trained and trained to battle threats against the Earth. From King Piccolo, to his own brother Raditz, and wicked saiyans Nappa and Vegeta. It turns out there were greater threats in the universe.

Frieza and his forces attacked Namek to gain the power of the dragon balls. Mystical orbs when gathered together summon the Eternal Dragon and who is capable of granting a wish within their power. Frieza wanted to use the balls to gain immortality. Goku and his allies came to Namek themselves seeking to undo the pain, death, and suffering caused by Vegeta and Nappa.

Goku, his son Gohan, his friend Krillin, and Vegeta took on the Ginyu Force, some of Frieza’s elite soldiers. Vegeta was the Saiyan Prince, Goku had spared the Prince’s life, hoping like many of his enemies in the past he could be redeemed and saved from his dark path. A revived Piccolo helped join the fray trying to stop the Cold Tyrant.

Frieza was strong, the strongest enemy Goku had ever faced. Even with King Kai’s training, his 100 times gravity on the flight to Namek, even getting a zenkai boost from fighting the Ginyu Force weren’t enough to bring down this monster. Frieza injured Piccolo, killed Krillin and Vegeta, and Goku snapped.

A pure burning rage surged through him, his saiyan genes awakened and he became the Legendary Super Saiyan. His dark hair turned blonde, his black eyes turned blue, as a golden aura cloaked his form. This form turned the tide of battle allowing his son to escape with Piccolo.

In a chain of wishes the Namekians killed by Frieza and his men were revived, and a young Namekian wished all the inhabitants except for Frieza and Goku to Earth. The Super Saiyan clashed with the villainous Frieza as the planet threatened to explode. Goku knew he had to remain behind to keep Frieza from following.

Goku wasn’t the end of Frieza, it was his own pride and arrogance, slicing himself apart with his own attack. Son had given him enough energy to survive, and tried to leave. Frieza took this mercy and tried to blast Goku in the back. Goku easily blasted Frieza believing to have killed the monster once and for all.

He used a ship to escape the planet’s destruction, but he didn’t have time to plot a course for Earth so he set the ship to its last location. The ship blasted off taking some damage from the explosion. What Goku didn’t know is that the Ginyu Force had been tasked with taking over a planet called Yardrat, a place known for its unique fighters and abilities.

When he arrived injured and broken the inhabitants were a bit wary of him. In the end they chose to heal the mysterious man and get some answers. They sensed he was not an evil person, so they hoped for the best.

-x-

While Goku recovered things on Earth marched on, the Namekians used their dragon balls to restore the fallen warriors and innocents killed by the Saiyan attack on Earth. However when Parunga was asked to revive Goku…

“It is not within my power to revive him. Son Goku is still alive!” This shocked Gohan and Vegeta, even King Kai who believed that Goku had died in the explosion of Namek. They wanted to bring Goku to Earth, but…

“I’m sorry, but I am not able to do so. Son Goku says he is unable to return. The power he obtained to defeat Frieza is too unstable, he would be a danger to you all.” Parunga’s eyes glow. “He swears he will return once he is safe.” The dragon finished granting the wishes of creating a new planet Namek and taking the Namekians to it along with their specific dragon balls.

The fact Goku was alive was a relief, and hope filled the void that they’d see their friend again. Goku had sacrificed his tail to keep them safe, if he needed time to keep them safe then so be it. They could wait...

Vegeta wasn’t so patient, he stole a ship and went in search of Kakarot himself. He believes that Goku is training and getting stronger, and he wasn’t exactly wrong.

During the first six months of Goku’s arrival on Yardrat he was recovering from his fight with Frieza. His new transformation and the fight itself had taken a heavy toll on him. The last six months Goku was getting control over his new power.

The Yardratians were not the most powerful of beings, but they had a certain set of skills. Spirit Control, advanced ki manipulation. Through spirit control they were able to heal Goku bit by bit and help him gain control of his new power. During the healing process Goku’s tail grew back.

He was gonna cut it off again but the Yardratians stopped him believing they could help him gain control of his Ozaru form as well. It was intense but the Yardratians believed Goku wasn’t completely a mindless monster. The rage of the Super Saiyan and the rage of the Ozaru were different but manageable.

The chance at being whole again, the safety of his people and his planet hung in the balance. So Goku chose to stay, telling Parunga he would not return to Earth, wish or no wish. The people of Yardrat welcomed him, and said he could stay as long as he liked.

Goku was honored by the Yardratian kindness, and chose to stay to learn more about spirit control. He swore to himself one more year. He had to get control of himself by then, anything else would just be a bonus. Instant Transmission was one of the basics Goku learned. His Ki Sensing ability grew, able to sense ki at greater distances.

With time the Saiyan was soon practicing an advanced abilities. One technique was one he had seen on Earth, their Clone ability was similar to the Multi-Form Technique. The clone technique was far superior, as with the multi-form technique cut the user’s power in half to create a clone, and creating another clone would halve the halve and so on.

Not with Spirit Control, one Yardratian was actually able to create up to ten clones of himself without losing any power. Goku practiced this and after two months of training he was able to create a perfect clone. The clone acted as a perfect sparring partner and target for ki training. Goku even figured out that if he absorbed his clone back into him he absorbed the clone’s experience.

He then surprised the Yardratians by having his clone assist with Spirit Control training, with the two working together their ability at using Spirit Control grew. His clone worked on controlling his Ozaru form, while the original worked on controlling Super Saiyan. They were attacking their issues at two ends and it was impressive.

Soon Goku had enough control to create a third clone. He had this one continue to work on the basics. With the help of his clone Goku mastered the Instant Transmission technique, much like with the Kaioken, Goku was able to advance the technique.

His limit was reached upon creating a fourth clone. Pyabara was amazed at Goku’s adaptability. Even with things he struggled with, he came at them another way. He was able to control his new Super Saiyan power, tame his Ozaru form, and use the Spirit Clone technique in a profound way.

There were five Gokus training, meditating, and practicing spirit control; sometimes together otherwise separately. Through this crazy idea Goku was able to learn the Spirit Healing Technique. On Namek they had used up the Senzu Beans and Goku was not able to heal and protect his friends.

He didn’t want that to happen again, so he had two clones working on mastering this technique. One meditating and doing spirit training, while he sparred with another clone. After his spar he had his clones attempt to heal him before he absorbed them. He grasped the Spirit Healing technique.

Sadly, he wasn’t able to grasp Gigantification at all. Pybara believed his Ozaru form filled that role in his spirit, and that by mastering his Ozaru form he had perfected his own unique form of Gigantification.

In the final months Goku and his clones struggled to learn one of the advanced Yardrat Techniques. Forced Spirit Fission, a technique that can separate and manipulate energy from the target. Its said that could reverse fusions, absorbtion, and even free trapped souls.

“It is an Extremely Advanced Technique.” Pybara said. Pybara claimed Goku had already scratched the surface of this technique via the Spirit Bomb. He could pull energy from life around him to form a pure attack to attack the wicked. If Goku could grasp Forced Spirit Fission, he could take the energy from his opponent and make a spirit bomb that way.

As his time ran out Goku had managed to grasp the technique but not master it. He could perform the technique by striking his target with physical blows, but Pybara was able to perform this at a distance. “You could stay, there is still much we can teach you, Spirit Fusion, Spirit Barrier, Spirit Nullification.”

“Thanks but I have had a lot of time to think, I’ve done a lot a growing since Namek. I want to go home, and see my son, my friends, and someone special.”

“You are a good man Son Goku. You have done a lot of soul searching, I wish you good fortune going forward.”

“Thank you!” With some help from King Kai he was able to put in the right codes to get his ship to go to Earth. Now he just had to wait. ‘I’ll see you soon...’ Goku closed his eyes and smiled.

To be continued


	2. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Return

Frieza’s death had more ramifications than Goku knew. King Cold came out of retirement and sought revenge for the murder of his son. One of his probes located Vegeta and tracked his ship all the way back to Earth.

Vegeta was exhausted, he had searched all over for Kakarot and came up empty. ‘That bastard, where is he, when he gets back I’m gonna teach him a lesson!’ He had witnessed Kakarot’s Super Saiyan form, it was breath taking. Vegeta wanted to obtain the power for his own, and what way to become a Super Saiyan than to fight one. This is what he told himself, but his drive to find Kakarot had deeper meaning.

Bulma had invited him to stay at her place while the ship received repairs. He was able to shower, eat, and rest. “You sure are impatient, Goku said he’d be back in a year.”

“You believe that?” he scoffed. “Kakarot’s been training for two years, he’ll be much stronger.”

“Sounds to me like you admire him.”

“That third class clown?!” Vegeta roared. “Never!” he huffed. “How could I admire someone who throws away his saiyan pride?!”

“Technically he hasn’t.”

“What?!” he growled. Bulma made some tea and sat down.

“Goku’s been raised on Earth, how can he throw away his saiyan pride when he doesn’t know anything about his people or history?” Vegeta was surprised at that, he hated to admit it she had a point. “Maybe once Goku comes home, maybe you should talk to him, give him some history. I’d like to know more about the saiyans myself.”

Vegeta recalled Raditz’s conversation with Kakarot when they met, he certainly hadn’t won his little brother over, threatening his home, his family, his friends, of course he’d fight back. They hadn’t made any better impression when they came either.

Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta had come to Earth with less than honorable goals. ‘If I had done things differently could we have survived, if I had looked at Kakarot and Raditz as more than third class trash could we have grown stronger together.’ He was their prince, and his actions had caused the saiyans small numbers to dwindle even more. In many ways he and Frieza were a lot alike, he didn’t have to throw away his pride but he could stand to lose some of his arrogance.

He decided to stay on Earth, and was surprised when Kakarot’s son came to visit him. He thanked him for helping them on Namek, even if it was for his own personal gain. Gohan actually reminded him a lot of his brother Tarble. ‘The saiyans have been scattered and lost, as the prince I should be the one uniting them.’ He had failed in that.

Vegeta looked at Gohan. ‘Yet another saiyan who won’t know the ways of his people.’ He had much of the saiyan history inside him, the saiyan race wasn’t gone, but could he continue to watch it fade away. ‘I’ve thought of only myself, I chastised Raditz for getting soft, but I had become lax as well.’ His father had been a proud man, but allowed his arrogance to bring their whole world to ruin. ‘What am I gonna do?!’ He felt wound up and on edge.

The prince knew nothing of Kakarot and his time on Earth so he made a trade with Bulma, giving her some Saiyan history lessons and she gave him stories about Goku. This meant Bulma and Vegeta spent more time together, much to Yamcha’s displeasure. To Vegeta’s surprise Gohan kept sneaking over for these Saiyan lessons, much to his mother’s displeasure. Vegeta wondered if he was just finding distractions for himself.

He wanted to obtain the power of Super Saiyan, he wanted to fight Kakarot again, and he wanted to restore the saiyan name to glory! More and more seemed to be piling up as the day of Kakarot’s return drew closer. To bad, someone else was coming sooner.

A chilling power level was felt by the Z Warriors as a large space ship came towards them. “No...not him...why is he here?!” King Cold, Frieza’s father a man said to be even stronger than Frieza.

He had a massive force with him, they may not have been of the power of the Ginyu Force, but their numbers were serious. Vegeta’s armor was being repaired, so he had to settle for some Earth clothes Bulma had around. Vegeta and the Z warriors moved towards where the ship was landing.

Piccolo used his super hearing to hear what the king was wanting. “Fan out and find Vegeta, I want him captured alive, you may kill anyone else you find. Vegeta was there when my son was killed, I’ll get answers out of him even if I have to torture him day and night!”

“Looks like he’s here for revenge.” Piccolo smirked at Vegeta. “Aren’t you popular?”

“You think if he finds a Namekian he’ll let you live, he plans to kill us all.” He growled.

“My dad killed Frieza, this was bound to happen.” Gohan said, but the question was how did King Cold find them?

“We aren’t just gonna sit back and let them kill us!” Krillin said. Before the group could charge in, a new power level was felt. The enemy scouters reacted before exploding.

“This...this can’t be...” Vegeta shuddered.

“It’s my dad!” Goku’s ship landed hard and fast.

“Who might this be?” King Cold stated, his men aimed their weapons at him. The ship opened up and out came Goku clad in Yardratian attire, with his tail swishing. “Who are you?”

“My name is Goku, I’m a saiyan who was raised here on Earth!” He said. “Who are you?”

“You are a saiyan? You do look familiar, you must be the son of Bardock.” He chuckled. “I am King Cold, father of Frieza. My precious son was killed on the Planet Namek, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about it would you?”

“I’m sorry, I fought him and even tried to save him, but in the end he died.” He bowed his head.

“So you are the one who killed him. Men! Bring me his head!” His men opened fire, but the energy blasts from their weapons were child’s play. Goku was able to blast them back with ease.

“Haaa!” this force alone caused their weapons to explode. “I give you this warning, leave now and never return!” He was serious.

“You must be joking!” King Cold laughed. “No lowly saiyan monkey is gonna give me orders!”

“You are just like your son, and that arrogance will be your down fall!” Goku charged, tearing through his soldiers like they were paper. One of the men tried to grab his tail, and got an elbow to the back of the head for his action. “That should teach you, I learned to train my tail long ago!”

King Cold had no choice, he transformed into his kind’s true form. He was larger than Frieza, and his natural armor spots were blue instead of purple. His power shook the planet, he was a lot stronger than his son, he had age and experience on his side. While the others began to sweat, Goku was cool and calm. Cold fired his death beam, it was thicker than his son’s but the piercing effect was still true, but instead of a small hole drilled through a vital spot, King Cold could blast a hole through someone.

Goku didn’t dodge, instead he fired a ki blast, just a simple ki blast. It overwhelmed King Cold’s Death Beam, tore through his arm, and blew up the ship behind him. King Cold screamed in agony, while everyone looked on in shock. “I gave you a chance, what happens now is on your head!” He turned Super Saiyan, shocking the tyrant king.

“So the legends were true, you are real. The Super Saiyan!” He chuckled weakly. “Well Super Saiyan, you can die with the rest of this world!” King Cold try to blow up the planet, but before he could Goku was on him, kicking him into the air, and following up with heavy blows and kicks.

The tyrant didn’t know what hit him. Goku wasn’t giving him a chance to build up the ki to destroy his home. “No please...mercy...” King Cold choked out.

“How many…?”

“How many what?”

“How many innocents asked for mercy only to be wiped out!” Goku’s fury shook the air.

“I...don’t know...” he built up a small death ball. “Why don’t you ask them in hell!”

“Kame...” Goku charged a Kamehameha, “Hame...” it was amazing, “Ha!” it blew away the Death Ball and King Cold in one shot. None of the Z warriors had seen such a powerful attack, even Vegeta could tell it was stronger than when he combined it with Kaoiken Times Four.

King Cold was taken out, and Goku powered down. The Z warriors were in awe of Goku’s new power. It was Vegeta who approached first. “Kakarot, where the hell have you been? How did you get so strong? How did you regrow your tail so quickly?” A string of questions came from Vegeta’s mouth.

Goku ignored all his questions and instead hugged the Saiyan Prince. “Kakarot! What are you doing?” he gasped, a blush spreading on his cheeks.

“I missed you, Vegeta!” Goku purred. The noise sent shivers up and down the prince’s spine.

“What are you saying clown?!” It was getting hard to focus, not with Kakarot’s manly scent washing over him, his body’s natural warmth pulling him in.

“I wanted to see you again, I felt you from Yardrat, you were searching for me weren’t you?”

“I WAS NOT!” he snapped, it was an obvious lie and it made Goku chuckle.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about things, about you, about me, about the saiyans.” He released Vegeta from his hug. “We need to talk very soon.” He whispered into his ear, his tone made Vegeta’s heart skip a beat.

His friends and family came over, and it was a joyous reunion. Yamcha was certainly happy to see Goku, hoping he’d get rid of Vegeta. Krillin was happy to see his oldest friend again. Gohan was overjoyed to see his father once more. Tien and Piccolo were more reserved, but still happy.

“Goku how did you get so strong? Is it because you’re a Super Saiyan now?” Krillin asked.

“That transformation does give a boost, but I’ve been learning Spirit Control from the Yardratians.” He said with a smile. “I’ve picked up quite a few tricks.”

Goku went over to Gohan and channeled his ki. “Spirit Healing!” Gohan gasped as his tail grew back.

“Goku, is it safe for you and Gohan to have those...” Yamcha spoke up. “What happens during a full moon?”

“A saiyan tail is a natural part of our body, how about I cut off one of your limbs?” Vegeta snarled, Yamcha flinched and backed away.

“It’s fine guys, I learned how to control my Ozaru form, and I’m sure with Vegeta’s help Gohan can learn to control this form too.”

“I can tell you’ve gotten a lot stronger Goku.” Piccolo points out. “What are some of these new tricks you have?”

“Well I wasn’t able to master some of the more advanced techniques, but I can help teach the basics. I’d like us all to get stronger.” He showed off Instant Transmission, and explained how Spirit Control helped bring out the most in his ki attacks.

“That explains how you handled King Cold so easily.” Vegeta said. “Seems you are not as soft as I thought you were.”

“I didn’t want to kill him, but I knew if I didn’t he’d keep killing, he’d destroy this planet and everyone I hold dear on it.” Killing King Cold and Frieza had a deeper effect on Goku than Vegeta and the others realized. Goku didn’t like killing, but sometimes he had to.

“Goku, destruction and creation are two powers that keep the universe moving, too much of either would bring chaos. You have been able to turn enemies into allies, and have showed mercy on those who may not have even deserved it.” Piccolo shot a glance at Vegeta. “Myself included, you are still a good man, and a true warrior.”

“Thanks Piccolo.” With the threat neutralized, and Goku safely back home, things started to wind down a bit. Gohan was excited to bring his dad back.

“I bet mom will be really happy to see you.” Goku chuckled.

“Maybe, but before that I need to talk to Vegeta. Why don’t you go home and let your mother know I’m back.” Goku was more reserved about seeing Chichi again.

“Okay, don’t be too long.” Gohan flew off, and the other Z warriors headed off. They weren’t worried about leaving Goku alone with Vegeta as, the man was clearly strong enough to handle the prince on his own.

Once everyone was out of sight, Goku looked to Vegeta. “Well Kakarot what do you want?”

“You!” Goku said, confidently and proudly. Vegeta’s eyes widened as the Earth raised saiyan kissed him. The prince was shocked, and couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips. Kakarot was an amazing kisser, surprising the prince of all saiyans.

His hands slipped behind Vegeta, holding him close and searching for a certain spot on his back. He was glad Vegeta was wearing human clothes it made this easier. He found his tail spot and gave it a rub, electric-like sensations surged through the saiyan prince. Vegeta broke the kiss to moan. “Kakarotto!”

“Spirit Healing!” He activated his healing ki, and Vegeta moaned as his tail grew back. “I’m sorry for taking your tail before.” It wasn’t his hand but he lost it in their fight.

Vegeta swung at him. Goku dodged out of the way, and caught Vegeta from behind. “You third class fool, you dare steal a kiss from me!” He growled.

“I’m sorry, I’ve dreamed about doing that for over a year.” He chuckled. “That and so much more.” Vegeta blushed, feeling Kakarot’s hardness against him. “Tell me Vegeta, is what I feel for you wrong?”

He wanted to say yes, but it was a lie. “No, saiyan males often mate with each other.” Goku’s tail curled around his fresh one, it had Vegeta melting. He was so hard. “Are you gonna take me Kakarot?” He growled. “I won’t be dominated so easily!”

“I’m sure there is some merit in that, the battle for dominance, sounds thrilling. I want something else right now.” Vegeta gasped as his pants were undone, there was another Kakarot in front of him. “Spirit Clone, do you like? If not you soon will.”

Goku slipped his hands under Vegeta’s shirt, and began massaging his thick pecs. His clone pulled Vegeta’s pants down causing Vegeta’s dick to spring up and slap him in the face. Vegeta couldn’t believe it, he’s faced clone techniques before, he could always spot the double, but in this situation he felt sandwiched between two very real Kakarots.

The clone started licking his dick as Kakarot began to play with his nipples. The two powerful sensations clashed with each other, in a battle that had Vegeta’s heart pounding in his chest. He bucked and shifted, groaning as Kakarot’s bulge pressed between his cheeks so he could grind directly on his ass.

Vegeta moaned and trembled, but Kakarot supported him, kissing his neck and nuzzling him. He didn’t hate this, that little ball of arrogance inside him wanted him too, trying to get his pride to turn on Kakarot and reject his feelings and attention. He may have been a prince, an elite, but he deserved pleasure too.

Kakarot’s actions were staying close to the line but not crossing it. His focus was on Vegeta’s pleasure. He may have been playing with his prince, but it was a game they both were enjoying. The clone took his cock into his mouth and began to suck on him. “Ohh fuck Kakarot...fuck ahh ahh ohh!”

Vegeta could take a punch, but he couldn’t take the barrage of pleasure the two Kakarots were dishing out to him. His clone was just as eager, deep throating the prince and nuzzling his pubes. He slurped and sucked him, while the source played with his nipples, pinching them and tugging them, adding a pinch of pain that only made the pleasure sweeter.

The fact he neglected his own needs made it worse. His big balls churning and boiling. Vegeta let out a roar as his orgasm erupted and his cum shot down the clone’s mouth and throat. True to his word Goku ended their little session, fixing Vegeta’s pants up. “I want to mate with you Vegeta, but I want you to want me as much as I want you. My prince, will you let me love you.”

Vegeta’s head was burning with questions, one after another was piling up. He shuddered and sighed. “Do what you want.”

“Thanks!” Goku kissed him, turning Vegeta’s legs to jelly again. “I’d like us to train together, get stronger together, there is so much I want to know.”

Among the mountain of questions, Vegeta picked one at random. “Did you learn how to kiss from your “wife”?” he asked.

“No, Chichi didn’t really kiss me. I had seen it in Master Roshi’s books but I didn’t really understand it.” Vegeta raised a brow at him and Goku scratched his head sheepishly. “I uh practiced with...” Goku looked to his clone and Vegeta blushed.

The image of the two Goku experimenting and kissing appeared in his mind and it made him hard all over again. “I do need to talk to Chichi about things, but know this my prince. I married her to honor a promise I didn’t understand, my feelings for her aren’t the same as what I feel for you.”

“I am not jealous of some Earth woman Kakarot!” he huffed.

“Oh? If you say so,” he kissed Vegeta’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon my prince.” He absorbed his clone and flew off. Vegeta felt a true feeling of happiness swell through him. Little did he know their little encounter was witnessed by someone.

To be continued


End file.
